Ochenta Momentos
by Laila Violeta
Summary: /-SasuHina-/ Porque de eso está llena la vida, de momentos, y Sasuke y Hinata lo saben muy bien. /-IV: Calculando-/
1. I: Primera Mirada

**Titulo****: **_Ochenta Momentos._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_15-09-2008._

**Avisos: **_Serie de pequeñas historias continuadas. No AU._

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura y luego me dejas un review, ¿sí?_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, hacía mucho tiempo que cierto personaje del cual no mencionaré el nombre, se hubiera dado cuenta de la menuda estupidez que está cometiendo._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Primera Mirada.**

Se sentía fastidiado, a pesar que tenía seria razones –según los otros, ya que él no opinaba lo mismo- para no estarlo. Y no era para menos: comenzaría un nuevo año en la Academia, donde aprendería muchas técnicas ninjas –de las que esperaba que fueran un gran aporte para que su Padre finalmente empezara a reconocerlo y alguna vez le dijera "tal y como me lo esperaba de mi hijo"-, pero también nuevas artimañas para escaparse de esas fastidiosas que para lo único que le servían era para ponerlo de mal humor. ¿Acaso esta no era una razón más que suficiente para sentirse fastidiado?

Caminaba con lentitud ya que iba con el tiempo más que suficiente para llegar con varios minutos para adelante. Debía aceptar que él no era un gran fanático de la puntualidad, pero aquella mañana se había visto en la _necesidad_ de salir temprano. ¿La razón? Él les había pedido a sus padres y a su hermano que lo acompañaran a la Academia, pero los tres se negaron por diferentes motivos que él apenas escuchó. Aquello le había dolido –y nadie imaginaba cuánto-, pero él era demasiado terco como para mostrárselos y prefería irse, para que nadie lo notara. Total, se le "pasaba" por el camino.

Finalmente llegó –a veces deseaba que el trayecto durara más que esos diez minutos que tardaba-, y, como _se lo esperaba_, un montón de estúpidas, apenas lo divisaron, hicieron un ademán de acercársele, pero, para su _suerte_, evitó sus odiosas presencias al dedicarles una mirada no muy agradables –aunque esto sólo algunas veces le funcionaba-, y se dirigió al salón, lugar el cual le _agradaba _a esas horas ya que _nunca _había gente.

No pudo evitar dibujar una mueca arrogante en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta del salón. _Estaba cerrado_, con lo que se aseguraba que _nadie había _allí, por lo que, sin hacer preámbulo, la abrió.

Y se _sorprendió._

_Alguien más_ había allí. Una chica, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas, observando algo mucho más _interesante_ que la persona que acababa de llegar a interrumpir su soledad.

No pudo evitar vacilar. _¿Y si es una de mis odiosas fans, que ha usado esta artimaña para dejarme encerrado en el salón?_ Bufó._ ¿Me largo o mejor entro y hago como que no la he visto?_ Dudaba. _Además, creo que no la conozco. ¿Será nueva?_

Un movimiento de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo había divisado.

Y volvió a sorprenderse.

La chica, que tenía un cabello azulado y unos ojos perlados que francamente le parecieron hermosos –se odió de sólo pensar en esto-, apenas se cruzaron sus miradas, la mantuvo fija en él algunos segundos y luego…

Dejó de mirarlo y volvió a centrarse en "lo que había en el exterior".

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

_¿Era la primera chica que no notaba la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke?_

Realmente no podía creerlo.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, últimamente sentía la necesidad de escribir sobre esta pareja (ya que me había perdido por otros senderos xD), y se me ocurrió esto, que va dedicado para todos los fans de esta parejita :), especialmente a Dark Amy-chan, ya que leyendo una de sus historias ("¿Qué es el amor?") fue que se me ocurrió._

_Espero y les haya gustado, y si es así, espero sus reviews, que me hacen muy feliz y me incetivan a mejorar día a día._

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

* * *

**Siguiente: **_Análisis._


	2. II: Análisis

**Titulo****: **_Ochenta Momentos._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_15-09-2008._

**Avisos: **_Serie de pequeñas historias continuadas_

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura y luego me dejas un review, ¿sí?_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, hacía mucho tiempo que cierto personaje del cual no mencionaré el nombre, se hubiera dado cuenta de la menuda estupidez que está cometiendo._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Análisis._**

¿Era idea suya, o aquella chica lo había ignorado?

Francamente, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?

Y no era que a él le encantara ser el centro de atención –especialmente de las fastidiosas, y raramente de sus padres, algo que lo entristecía de una forma que _nadie_ se imaginaba-, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a serlo que le era _sumamente extraño _que alguien no lo tomara en cuenta y que mirara en otra dirección luego de haberle visto.

¿Acaso era una "nueva técnica de conquista" planeada por esa chica, que consistía en "atacarlo" a través de la indiferencia? ¿Qué demonios era lo que tanto observaba en el exterior, y que era mucho más "llamativo" que él? ¿Acaso aquella chica no tenía interés en él?

Todo este tipo de dudas rondaban en la cabeza del Uchiha, mientras se quedaba de pie en la entrada del salón, sin apartar la vista de aquella joven. _Debo estar medio estúpido._

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo transcurrió –probablemente segundos- desde que se quedó allí parado haciéndose ese tipo de preguntas y el momento en el que escuchó algunos murmullos que le indicaron que ya hacían su aproximación al aula sus otros compañeros. Esto lo obligó a dejar su "análisis" de lado y caminar hasta el que era su lugar habitual: el último de la fila del centro.

Para cuando los otros alumnos comenzaban a hacer ingreso, él ya se encontraba perfectamente acomodado y con expresión de "que nadie me joda".

Como se lo esperó, las primeras en ingresar fueron algunas de sus fastidiosas fans que, al verlo, le sonrieron y luego se limitaron a buscarse otros asientos. Aún recordaban la "dulce" mirada que les había dedicado en cuanto lo vieron llegar, minutos antes. Luego le siguieron los otros alumnos, entre los que **no **figuraba _el payaso de la clase_. No le extrañó; generalmente llegaba tarde.

De manera extremadamente disimulada, volvió a fijarse en la muchacha, que seguía manteniendo su vista fija en el exterior, algo que le hizo sentir algo que no le agradó mucho: el _deseo_ de averiguar qué demonios era lo que tanto observaba, pero, para su mala suerte, desde su ubicación, apenas podía distinguir unos cuantos árboles, una mancha amarilla que identificó como el cabello del _payaso de la clase_ y que comenzaba a moverse, a…

Un segundo…

¿Era…?

- Muy bien, muchachos. Hoy comenzamos con un nuevo año…

La voz de Iruka sensei atrajo toda su atención.

Por el momento, tenía que dejar de lado su afán de explicarse por qué demonios aquella chica le había "ignorado". Ya tendría otro momento para "averiguarlo".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, la Hyuuga se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que el chico más popular de la clase no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Le había notado…

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decirle (tengo sueño xD), más que agradecer que se den el teimpo de leer esta historia, y más si me dejan review. Ya saben que estos me incentivan a mejorar día a día :)_

_Agradecimientos especiales a: R33v.; Dark Amy-chan; Death the Kid; DarkMikoto; Luna-Yang1994; eli-siempre; betsy-chan; AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, por dejarme sus hermosos reviews. De verdad, me hicieron muy feliz :)_

_Bueno, me despido, y ya saben que sus reviews me hacen feliz, y que me ayudan a esmerarme en cada capítulo para mejorar :)_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._

_Hora de publicación: 12:55 AM._


	3. III: Decisión

**Titulo****: **_Ochenta Momentos._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_15-09-2008._

**Avisos: **_Serie de pequeñas historias continuados_

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, hacía mucho tiempo que cierto personaje del cual no mencionaré el nombre, se hubiera dado cuenta de la menuda estupidez que está cometiendo._

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**_Decisión._**

Fue todo un "éxito" el concentrarse en la clase que Iruka comenzaba a dar con la misma actitud que solía adoptar en cada jornada de los años anteriores, en la que sólo utilizaba parte de sus energías: un poco para explicar cada detalle de lo que estaba exponiendo, y la otra la reservaba para cuando el _payaso de la clase _apareciera, y así darle un buen sermón que le dejara de claro –de una buena vez, a ver si así entendía- que tenía que ser puntual su hora de ingreso al salón, que, como shinobi –prospecto-, debía tener muy en claro su sentido de responsabilidad, que un atraso podía significar, en una misión ninja, una…

Soltó un gruñido. Se sabía toda la palabrería que pronto le vendría al rubio cabeza hueca.

Volvió a centrarse en las palabras del sensei.

- Este año he decidido hacer algo _distinto_ –_Quizás ya se dio cuenta que debe enseñarnos técnicas más avanzadas. Ya no somos críos- _Como ustedes sabrán, hay mucha diferencia en las habilidades y progreso de cada uno de ustedes, por lo que he decidido hacer, para las actividades de esta primera semana, equipo de trabajo, similares a los que se formarán una vez que se gradúen de la academia y obtengan su grado de Gennin. -_¿Cómo que equipos? Eso sólo me será una dificultad-_ Así es que… -tomó una pequeña libretita que había dejado sobre su escritorio en cuanto ingresó al salón, y se dirigió a una de las últimas páginas- Aquí he anotado la forma en la que estarán. Veamos…

Iba a comenzar a leer los nombres cuando un estrepitoso crujir de la puerta atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, incluido Iruka.

"Ignoraba" la razón, pero en esta ocasión, el ver al _payaso de la clase_, le produjo más molestia de la que le solía producir normalmente.

Inconscientemente, al verlo ingresar, miró de reojo a la joven de azulados cabellos y, mierda, definitivamente, vio algo que lo sacó un poco de quicio: ¡se había ruborizado al instante!

- Naruto, la clase comenzó hace ya algunos minutos –comenzó a hablar el Chuunnin apenas el rubio puso el primer pie en el salón.

El joven tan sólo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, y a sonreír de manera estúpida –al menos esa opinión tenía cierto joven de azabaches cabellos- un gesto que era típico en él.

Y sucedió algo que el Uchiha _no se esperaba,_ ni tampoco el resto de los alumnos.

- Ve a sentarte –le indicó al rubio- Tengo que darles la actividad.

Naruto hizo un gesto de verdadera sorpresa –se esperaba un buen discurso por parte de su sensei-, pero no tardó en obedecer. Buscó un asiento, y, para su mala suerte –aunque para _muchas otras_, ése sería un verdadero privilegio-, el único desocupado era el que estaba a un lado del tipo más popular de la academia, Uchiha Sasuke.

No pedió mucho tiempo en ir a sentarse a su lado.

El moreno se fijó en algo. La chica no le pedía la vista al rubio mientras lo veía avanzar.

Y esto le permitía "descubrir" algo: Por aquel dobe, aquella chica le había ignorado, y eso le hacía sentir molesto.

Pero habría algo peor.

- Sasuke –la voz de Iruka le obligó a quitarse todas esas estupideces de la mente, y a centrarse en lo que le diría:- Como eres el indiscutido mejor alumno de la clase, te daré la opción de elegir el equipo del que formarás parte: el primero, puede ser en el que estarán Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura –_ni aunque esté estúpido elijo ese_, pensó mientras veía cómo las aludidas empezaban a "entusiasmarse con la idea"-_,_ y el otro es…

_Cualquier cosa será mejor que ese par de fastidiosas._

- …Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Hacer equipo con el tipo más dobe del mundo, y con la única chica que no había notado la presencia de él, Uchiha Sasuke, por tomar en cuenta al otro, algo que, "sinceramente", lo "tenía sin cuidado"?

¿Podía pedir algo peor?

Dos opciones, igual de malas, aunque en una…

…podría obtener cierto provecho.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado pues yo lo disfruté al escribirlo :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


	4. IV: Calculando

**Titulo****: **_Ochenta Momentos._**  
****Autor****: **_Suigetsu-kun._**  
****Fecha de publicación****: **_15-09-2008._

**Avisos: **_Serie de pequeñas historias continuados_

**Notas:** _Disfruta de la lectura y luego me dejas un review, ¿sí?_

**Progreso: **_4/ ¿?_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, hacía mucho tiempo que cierto personaje del cual no mencionaré el nombre, se hubiera dado cuenta de la menuda estupidez que está cometiendo._

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Calculando.**_

No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría obtener "cierto provecho"?

Quizás, _cierto suceso_ empezaba a distorsionarle las ideas.

O mejor dicho, cierta chica de azulados cabellos que le había ignorado de manera más que evidente e _intolerable_ cuando ingresó al salón.

Pero él aún no quería _asumirlo._

Estaba tan sumido en este cuestionamiento múltiple, que poco y nada se preocupaba de que prácticamente todas las miradas –cabía destacar que también lo estaba cierta mirada opalina, aunque más por la persona que estaba sentado a un lado del pelinegro-, se encontraba fijadas en él, esperando cuál era su _cuerda y racional _decisión.

- ¿Sasuke? –la voz de Iruka sensei lo "devolvió" a la realidad- ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?

Soltando un gruñido, se fijó fugazmente en cada una de las personas allí presentes –su "detención" duro un fracción de segundo más en la Hyuuga- y, al notar que todos esperaban su respuesta, especialmente el parcito de "posibles afortunadas" y unas cuantas de sus fans "acongojadas", comprendió que, aunque tenía conciencia de que una de las alternativas le "ofrecía" una especie de "ventaja", _no_ sabía a quiénes elegiría.

_¿El par de desquiciadas, o al payaso de la clase y la chica que prefiere a ése antes que mí?_

Era una decisión muy difícil.

Mientras se decidía, se fijó en su "querido" sensei –_Genial idea, Iruka_, pensó con fastidio-, y notó en las facciones de su rostro cierta impresión, pero, francamente, no le interesó mucho.

La sorpresa del Chuunnin no era para menos: por lo que él conocía a Sasuke, sabía que era un chico de decisiones rápidas y acertadas, y _confiaba_ en que el elegir a un equipo de trabajo no le daría mayores inconvenientes al habilidoso Uchiha, por lo que empezaba a parecerle _extraño_ que se tardara tanto.

El rubio, por su parte, miró al pelinegro con una ceja alzada: Para él, el trabajar durante una semana con la Hyuuga no presentaba mayores inconvenientes –aunque le daba la ligera impresión que ella era media _rarita_-, pero **sí** lo era el trabajar con el Uchiha.

Aunque…

El ojinegro volvió a gruñir antes de acomodarse para dar su _esperada_ decisión. Le había costado mucho decidirlo, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, y más aún a demostrarlo.

- Bien, Sasuke –Iruka suspiró. _Tardaste, ¿eh?_- Te escuchamos…

Un rotundo silencio se apoderó del aula de clases mientas las miradas seguían fijas en el menor de los Uchiha.

- Elijo a… -miró fugazmente a la Hyuuga y, al notarla mirando al rubio, sintió que una desagradable sensación se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo. _¿Acaso tampoco le interesa lo que pienso decir?_ _Pues bien…_

Sasuke decidió cambiar su decisión a último momento.

Y sería algo que dejaría a todos sorprendidos.

_Todos._

_-o-o-o-_

¿Realmente había elegido a _ése_ grupo?

La heredera de los Hyuuga, al escuchar las palabras de su compañero de azabaches cabellos, no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada.

¿Por qué…?

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sé que no se dilucidó nada -a mí parecer, eso le da más emoción -, pero espero y no haberlos defraudado. En el próximo ya sabremos -sí que sí-, la decisión de mi "querido" Sasuke Baka._

_¿Reviews?_

_Saludos._

_Sui-kun._


End file.
